night party
by tertinine
Summary: Jacob visits Bella at home set after eclipse and "things" transpire. Beware Lemon. LEMON! EXTREMILY GRAPHIC. Please dont come in and complain at how disturbing it is, truly only for pervs ITS VERY GRAPHIC


It was late at night when I heard the heavy thumping on my bedroom window

It was late at night when I heard the heavy thumping on my bedroom window. Half asleep I raised my head to catch a glimpse of Edward peering through the window, but it was not Edwards gaze that met mine. Jacob Black, my secret lover and best friend kneeled on the edge of my window awaiting entry. I walked over and opened the window for him to enter.

"Phew, its about time you let me in Bella" he said with an impatient sarcasm in his voice. "If I fell I could have woken Charlie".

"Don't worry about hat" I replied, my voice dry as I shut the window behind him, "Charlie is out of town, as is Edward". My tone changed as I remembered how Edward had also left to see the volturi regarding allowing me to stay human for a longer time.

Jacob had a slight grin as he surveyed the room; I made my way back to my bed and covered myself with my blanket. It was still dark outside and I was determined to sleep till the morning. I felt Jacob come over to lie down next to me. I felt slightly uncomfortable with him in my bed. It took all my restraint not to say anything; I would not hurt him again with my heartbreaking promises. He knew that I loved him, and I knew he loved me. But I was engaged to Edward, I had made a sacred promise to him, and I was not about to break it for my teenage hormones.

I slid my hand over his broad chest, resting it on his pecks. His warm temperature heated my bedroom in seconds and I smiled into his soft but strong arm as I drifted into sleep.

I awake to the sound of loud snoring coming from my partner. I looked over to see that Jacob had also fallen asleep, his beautiful face emotion free and serene. I took advantage of the situation to fulfill my private curiosity as I took into view the full length of his upper body. My eyes grazed his strong, manly features. I took in his strong, defined six-pack abs and broad hard chest. Most of all I spent minutes lovingly admiring his large strong arms that now held me close to his body. It took a full 2 minutes to realize the snoring had stopped; I quickly turned my attention to his face to meet a smirking Jacob Black staring back at me.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked with mock curiosity.

I felt my cheeks burn as I turned away from him; getting up form the bed I made my way across the room and into my bathroom to freshen up. When I returned he was still on my bed. One arm now behind his head, giving me a more broad view of how big his muscles really was. His hair was untidy and all over the place, his grin was boyish and loving. I loved Jacob black more then a friend, but I was afraid to act on my impulses. I knew that I would hurt everyone in the long run.

"Bella" He said suddenly, reading my face, "remember what you told me? About how you loved me back, how we were meant to be together?"

He was taking advantage of my obvious confusion on what to do about my romances.

"Jacob" I replied in a fashion similar to his, " you know that I love Edward more then anything in the world, there is no way that I can hurt him to be with you. You know that I love you, but I made a promise to Edward."

He turned his head to look at my form an angle. I couldn't help but smile back at his boyish charm. He raised his arm and waved around the room.

"I don't see Edward anywhere here" he said. He got up from my bed. My bed sheet falling off his beautiful god like body. I close my eyes as I felt his strong arms pull me into him. His chest pressed against mine as he stared longingly into my eyes. I stared back, stubborn not to break my gaze and show my weakness. I knew I couldn't escape from him, and that he wouldn't let go until this was resolved.

I dropped my head into his chest, breathing in his musky forest sent. I smelled the manly essence of his body and loved it. I felt the way his heart beat with mine and longed to hear it forever. I felt Jacob lower his head onto mine and kiss the crown of my hair, breathing in my scent.

Suddenly he lifted me into his arms, carrying my back to the bed, which was still warm from when he was there. He laid me on the bed, lying on top of me, his strong arms supporting his massive body. He stared into my eyes with love. A sudden urge filled my body as I shot forward to capture his lips. Crushing my face into his. He grabbed my face and pulled me close as I grabbed at his hair and clawed at his back, this time in pure passion. He rolled over on his back, pulling my on top. I clearly took control as I continued to kiss him with all the rage, hatred, love, confusion I had felt for him before. Emotions ran wild in my head; all dominated my passion and lust for Jacob Black, the taboo love secret I harbored.

My hands grazed down his body and laid on his abs. Suddenly he was on top again. He unbuttoned my pajamas and took off my pants swiftly. He threw them on the ground, a deranged look of lust on his face. I knew he had been waiting for this moment ever since he set eyes on me. My bra and panties were off next. He grazed my body with his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses as he traveled down to my chest. He nipped and squeezed my breast as he sucked on it. I moaned out in ecstasy at the feeling.

"Oh god, Jacob, don't stop" I managed to stutter out as he began to nibble on my breasts more ferociously.

I felt his hand travel down and into my inner thigh. I felt his finger begin to intrude my womanhood, massaging it from the inside lightly, and then gaining speed. He ducked below and engulfed my vagina into his mouth. He licked at the sides and pressed his long tongue within. Being a werewolf played a role in the length of his tongue, now long like a dog he was able to stimulate me faster. I moaned loudly, grabbing at the pillow sustaining my head as I screamed. My legs flailed helplessly as he continued to stimulate my vagina aggressively. He thrusted his face deep into my legs, shoving his long warm tongue further into me. His mouth became violent as he kissed and made out with my pussy. I wrapped my legs around him, screaming his name, on the brink of orgasm when he stopped. His face now wet with my juices and covered with his black hair looked up and grinned at me.

"Tell me what you want me to do" he said with a slide of sarcasm. My mouth was still open form the long range of mini orgasms as I longed for a stimulus. My hands itched forward but he held them tightly against my sides still grinning.

"Please Jacob." I whimpered.

In a quick flash of speed his face was once again between my thighs. His lips pressed up against my cunt and his tongue deep within now turning vigorously. I screamed with all my might as I orgasmed, my juices released into his face as I felt his lips lock around my vagina lips, sucking out my juices with all his strength. I continued to orgasm for a few seconds before lying there helplessly, crying from the amount of pleasure this man had caused me.

"Bella, you taste so fucking good" he said panting, licking his lips. He surveyed me up and down for the first time, " your so fucking hot he said rubbing his moist hand against my face.

"Jacob" I said panting now, exhausted from my screaming orgasm, "I want you inside of me, I want you to love me, I want you to be with me!" I knew that my body was the least I could give him after breaking his heart.

That was all Jacob needed as he removed his own pants, wearing nothing underneath. I saw his strong russet skinned hands bring his pants down along the trail of black hair from his belly button down to the base of his shaft. The elastic of his pants went down his well-muscled calves and over his two enormous feet. He stayed still for a moment giving me a chance to take in his manhood to memory. It was the biggest one id ever seen, much bigger then I imagined.

Jacob looked at me with a haughty grin on his face, " 11.2 inches long, and 7 inches wide" he said with an obvious man driven enthusiasm. I stared at it for a while as it stood, extremely close to my face I realized it would not fit.

"Not to sound cliché" I said, still panting from the orgasm he subjected me to, "but that doesn't look like it will…fit."

"All you need is some strength" He said flexing his calve muscles. He slowly began to advance towards me. On hand on the head of his penis guiding it to my red entrance.

"Wait, NO, stop, stop, wait." I said beginning to panic. I knew better then to try and fit that thing inside of me. I backed up to the frame of my bed in obvious panic of what he was planning to do. "Jacob, you could kill me with that, we cant have sex, its just…not safe." I finished rather lamely.

"Bella you cant offer yourself to me then deny me what you owe me!" he said, his voice getting rougher and more enraged as he spoke. "You owe me, all I want is to fuck you, and you wont even give me that!"

"Jacob you're being ridiculous, im not doing that!" I said, a slight boredom evident in my voice. In reality I was fighting two sides in my head. In one I knew I couldn't betray Edward and that his cock was simply too big for me. The other side wanted to be dominated and fucked by his enormous dick; I wanted to be satisfied by it. He must have seen my thought in my face, because a second later he was on me again. He half both my wrists in his left hand against the wall as his right hand traveled to my nipples, squeezing and flicking them until they were hard again. His mouth locked into mine, fulfilling my wish as he bruised and pushed my head into the wall. I loved this dominating side of Jacob. He held me tight against his rippling six-pack and huge chest as he continued to dominate my mouth; I felt his throbbing member press against my leg as he reverently humped my right leg. I was instantly won over.

He released my hand as I ducked it under his body and grabbed his huge throbbing penis in my hand I guided it towards my pussy where his head completely blocked my pussy from view. He took both his big hands and shoved all his fingers into my vagina, pulling it wide open for his cock. I screamed out in pain as he opened my pussy for his penis, but the real pain was to come as he shoved his head inside me. I felt my walls tighten and then loosen as he continued to shove his massive member deep into my hole. I was screaming like I had never screamed in my life as he continued to fill me, my walls were being expanded to a size I didn't think possible as he shoved his long shaft in deeper. I was tossing around trying to get him to pull out, but secretly longing for him to drive in deeper. Jacob was huffing and puffing as he used all his muscles to shove it in deeper. His hands were now on the bedpost, as he pulled in deeper. I felt him hit my barrier, at the end of my vagina no doubt. I knew he had hit the limit, He could not fit in. "Jacob, you hit the BARIER!!" I screamed, tears welling in my eyes. He ignored me as he grunted and huffed, shoving past it. I felt my vagina go on fire as he shoved in another two inches of his massive dick, 4 more inches still visible. We both knew he had reached the end. My mouth lay open as we lay still. He suddenly broke out in laughter.

"Hahaha see, I told you it would all fit" gesturing to my swollen vagina, almost about to explode.

I was afraid to move, sure that if I did my pussy would split in two. " Jacob please.." I said with tears in my eyes. He grinned at me.

"Please what Bella? Do you want me to fuck you hard?" he said huskily, enjoying my moment of weakness at the hand of his manhood. "Say what you want me to do!: he said suddenly as I felt his pull out an inch, sending the walls of my vagina on fire.

"AHH!" I screamed out loud. My hands clawed at his chest, scraping him, trying to end the endless pain that he caused me, afraid to enjoy the dominance for even a second.

"Oh its like that bitch?" he said in a mocking tone, I knew he was joking but the sudden abuse tongue sent me over the edge. In retaliation he trusted his penis inside me again and began to fuck me. He pounded his long thick body into mine. I felt his chest on my neck and his wonderful muscled stomach on my breasts as he continued to hover over me, shoving his huge member into and out of me. I was on fire, but I didn't care, I knew I was bleeding and I didn't care. I wanted him to make me feel wonderful and wanted; I wanted him to love me. His thrusts (which started out forcefully) now became violent as he thrusted deeper and came out more. I felt the sweat come off his hard and sweaty body, trickling down into his pubic hair and onto my skin where we were connected. I was on fire as he continued to shove him into me deeper and deeper. His hard cock filled me to the brim but was soft enough to keep me in comfortable. I felt myself about to explode allover his cock, but I kept in my orgasm. Suddenly he pulled his body back, penis still inside he stood up. He was now on his feet with my body hanging, supported only by his cock. I felt pain and pleasure as gravity brought me down on his cock to my limit, 4 inches still visible as the part of him that just wouldn't fit. He began to use mini jumps to bring me up and down on his penis. I screamed out in pain as his huge throbbing cock continued to stab the inside of my cunt. He finally brought be down to the broken mattress on the floor, slamming into me once again. His grunting became loud. " When are you going to orgasm!" he yelled in mock frustration as he pounded into my like an elephant. I finally release just as the bed gave way under us. We fell a foot or so to the floor as he continued to thrust into me. I came the hardest in my life. And as his cock was so thick the juices had no place to escape. They built up making my expand more, I orgasmed more and more as his cock finally pushed in the juices escaped squirting out of my vagina all over his legs, pubic hair, bed sheets and on his huge balls. He pulled out and then drove into my with his most powerful thrust yet, I screamed, he screamed, the bed post crumbled with his force as he came hard. I felt his warm seed fill my vagina for a while, he pulled out his cum covered penis and continued to ejaculate all over my body when my pussy was filled with his juices. He groaned and moaned as his cock spat out warm cum all over my body. Hitting my breasts and face. I was completely covered in his cum, tired from screaming and exhausted. I felt how loose my vagina was now; completely red and loose form his vicious fucking. His cock was white from the cum in my vagina. He scooted up the bed, hic knees on either side of me as he shoved his limping cock into my mouth. I was too tired to move, I sucked on him as he groaned some more. I licked off all his cum, digging my nose into his pubic hair and ball sack as I continued to lick him clean of his man juices. He rolled on the now destroyed bed, at my side. I began to roll over to lie on top of him when he grabbed my boob and pushed me back.

"Perhaps we can go for round two after a shower" he said, appearing not to be tired at all.

"Fine" I said as I got up from the bed and tried to walk to the bathroom. My legs gave way as I tried to support myself. I had bruises all over my body, there was cum and blood oozing out of my pussy as I continued to make my way to the bathroom. I quickly washed off myself; it took me some extra time to clean out my hole as I was still in unbearable pain. By the time I got out and went back to my room I saw that Jacob was gone, in his place a note.

"Bella, something came up, don't call me, ill call you. Jacob."

I smiled to myself, now that Jacob had gotten what he wanted, I could finally be with Edward and not feel guilty. I began cleaning up my mess as I google searched 'vaginal tightening' on google. For my honeymoon, of course.


End file.
